


Dreaming of Sunshine Memories

by Emerald2211



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald2211/pseuds/Emerald2211
Summary: Haha, A very interesting time to injure my hand. Sorry if it seems a bit sloppy, I did the best I could. Hope you like it. If you would like to see the original paintings, here is the link:https://photos.app.goo.gl/8mDJvyUKbW3vU4qG8
Comments: 8
Kudos: 112
Collections: Dreaming of Sunshine Exchange 2020 C (Winter Round!)





	Dreaming of Sunshine Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lalagant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalagant/gifts).



> Haha, A very interesting time to injure my hand. Sorry if it seems a bit sloppy, I did the best I could. Hope you like it. If you would like to see the original paintings, here is the link:  
> https://photos.app.goo.gl/8mDJvyUKbW3vU4qG8


End file.
